


奉子成婚（四）

by dongmingming



Category: Supernature
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongmingming/pseuds/dongmingming





	奉子成婚（四）

“夜老夫人。”沈巍说出这四个字时的语气仿佛泡了池春水，这春水微微晃荡起圈圈涟漪，正像沈巍不稳的声线。

夜尊眯眼，不置可否，“脱衣服。”

沈巍妄图后缩，他现在或许已经被浑身的燥热折腾得丢了一半意识，但最深的潜意识里让他抗拒将自己身上的秘密暴露出来。

“沈巍，我说过什么？乖乖听话。既然你是夜老夫人派来的人，就没教你怎么伺候人么？”

沈巍被夜老夫人四个字砸出几分意识来，是了，他已经被母亲卖到夜家，他的身体只是件没有秘密的商品。

夜尊已经放开了沈巍的手，看他抖着手指，胡乱扯开那繁复的艳红婚服，沈巍白皙的脖子一点点从红裳里露出来，映着暧昧的烛光，还有不住吞咽的喉结，引来夜尊的期待。

待最后一件里衣被拉开带子，下头的肌理透过敞开的衣裳可以窥看，沈巍不自在拢了拢，重新想将朱红里的白遮上。

夜尊不满沈巍再次忤逆他的这种小动作，“过来，坐下。”

夜尊微凉的手顺着那处已经被主人打开的衣襟触上沈巍身前的殷红，沈巍哼出一点声响，不过很快便自己拿手捂上嘴，旁人或许不知，但沈巍自己清楚不过，夜尊此刻在他胸口流连的双手引得他女穴那处哗哗流水。

夜尊凝着沈巍半迷离的眼，唇边勾起弧度，“派你来做什么？”

沈巍似乎没有听明白这句话的意思，犹如打了春雨的桃花眼望着夜尊，近距离的对视让夜尊看见对方睫上沾了湿润。他难得对别人的皮囊这般满意，也便捺下性子，凑前在沈巍耳边再度重复刚刚的问题。

夜尊开合的唇瓣蹭过敏感的耳廓，温湿的气流酥麻缠绵，沈巍更加听不清楚夜尊在问什么，只觉得热度全跑上耳边。

“什，什么？”沈巍扭开了头，重重喘气，试图集中注意力来应对夜尊的问题和作怪。

“派你来冲喜？”夜尊收拢指尖，夹起揉搓沈巍胸前的红豆。

“不，不是。”胸前仿佛隔着肉也能搔刮到骨里的刺激，逼得沈巍咬紧后槽牙才能不漏出泣音。  
“那你来干什么？”

“我，我来给你......生孩子。”心上的羞耻和夜尊带来源源不断的酥麻快感，一并惹得沈巍女穴陡然一次性涌出大量粘稠的液体，新的热液覆在原本已经微凉的蜜液上。

“生孩子？”夜尊见过不少娇颜媚骨的人，但双性人却还真是第一回见。他不能否认沈巍这个人真的勾起他的很多好奇，他撩起沈巍的下裙摆，掌心顺沿着沈巍的小腿一路往上抚摸，那条长腿半遮掩在红绸面料下，烛光舔舐着给白色肌理添上点柔和的蜜色，让人联想到将糖浆勾兑进奶白的甜浆。

沈巍的身体不住颤抖，他手搭在夜尊的肩上，想要扣紧拒绝他，但是手落在那有些硌人的肩膀上，他又生出不舍得的情绪，不舍得推拒夜尊，不舍得夜尊瘦削体弱。

夜尊弯起嘴角，被沈巍不鼓励却也不抗拒的态度惹得心情愉悦，沈巍半坐在夜尊身上，垂下眼便能看见落在夜尊眼里的点点摇晃的烛光。

夜尊的手勾开那早就反复打湿又半干的亵裤，手指轻轻磨蹭在沈巍那处外阴，沈巍终于憋不住一直拼命隐藏的声音，随着夜尊的一指进入他从未开发过的地方时候漏了出来。

“很湿，你等多久了？”夜尊一点点吻着沈巍那截光洁的脖颈，细微的痒意根本比不过下体处的痒。

“别......”沈巍收紧女穴，挤出更多晶莹的液体，不愿夜尊在外部游走的第二根手指进来。

“放松，不要忘了你的任务。”

“你知道怎么生孩子么？”沈巍拽紧夜尊肩上的衣料。

“只要你乖乖听话，我就教你。”夜尊趁机又往那湿漉漉的女穴里添进一指，两指并拢搅动，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，沈巍咬着下唇瓣努力来分散下头的酸麻。

“不许咬，别闷声不吭的。”夜尊惩罚性按着穴里内壁转一个圈，沈巍喉间耐不住吟出声音，想抬手捂住嘴又被夜尊反扣住手，夜尊瞧沈巍又羞又恼，满脸绯红的样子满意得打紧，第三根手指蹭着穴口的唇瓣，不带障碍陷入那流水不断的地方。

“你上面的嘴那么拒绝，下面那张却不是这么说的。”夜尊抽出手，抬起来张开指，透明的粘液在指缝间拉成莹莹亮亮的丝线。沈巍慌乱别过头，不敢去看，却哪里料到夜尊将那蜜液抹在他胸口，使得那羞出了淡粉的的胸膛染了晶莹。

“张开腿，坐上来，让你生孩子。”沈巍惊慌的眼神落在夜尊面上，企图辨别他是否在说谎。

夜尊笑着拍拍他全身上下难得肉比较多的屁股，“你以为刚刚就结束了？现在才是开始。”夜尊揽过沈巍的腰，让他看见自己胯下耸起的雄伟。

沈巍跪坐在夜尊上方，一点点塌下腰下沉，那柱体常常滑过他的女穴，却最后还是滑走。沈巍眼角发红，说到底他还是在恐惧那么大的东西放进自己的身体。

夜尊拉稳他的腰，对准那多汁水柔软的女穴，强硬拉着沈巍坐下来，下身一点点被含进湿润温暖的穴里，让夜尊面上也有了血色，伏过身去，奖励意味舔了舔沈巍胸前的乳晕，打了一个圈，含进口腔中，“我不进来，那你怎么生孩子？”

“唔！”被迫坐到底，沈巍仰起头极力让自己适应被贯穿的不适，大概是之前药物和夜尊开扩的缘故，沈巍并没有觉得太过难受，而且一直翻腾在体内深处的瘙痒总算得到缓解，沈巍缓慢松开揪着夜尊衣服的手，他想或许他的夫君也只不过是性子稍微顽劣一些爱折腾他罢了。

细密的汗珠浮在这具漂亮的身体上，被烛光描摹上一层昏黄的光晕，夜尊从沈巍胸前的茱萸一路往上，留下痕迹，最后咬住不停滚动的喉结。

沈巍被人含住脆弱的喉结，一上一下都带着吞咽的困难，“沈巍，为什么要生孩子？”末三个字，夜尊尖尖小犬牙，细细在沈巍的皮肤上研磨，留下暧昧的红痕。

“你怀上尊儿的子嗣是拿来替尊儿一命换一命的，但是这个原因你万万不可让尊儿知道！”夜老夫人强调的话劈开在沈巍混沌的意识。

沈巍歪头，企图靠摆脱夜尊的口舌来回避问题。夜尊眼底划过不明的阴暗情绪，他上身离开沈巍，仰靠到沈巍先前递来的软垫上，“既然想要孩子，那就自己动。”手探寻着沈巍胸前的茱萸，用劲捏搓得一边的颜色嫣红，宛如绣在嫁衣上的红牡丹，“沈巍，你说，这处这么小，怎么奶孩子？”腰突然发力向上顶入沈巍温湿的内里，狠狠插入更深的地方，“还有你这里这么湿，水那么多，最后到底怀的是不是我的种，我怎么知道呢？”

沈巍没有应答，他连喘息都企图克制不遗漏出来，只是上下摇摆着一次次拿翻卷出一圈圈水糜的穴口将夜尊吞吐，那粗长的物件在他体内被他自己掌控着胡乱硬戳刺到湿滑的内壁。重叠上来的瘙痒只在夜尊留在他体内时有所缓解，当要离开时穴口恋恋不舍挽留着。沈巍只是尽可能安静的顺着夜尊指导的那么一点少得可怜的了解，抱一种以完成任务的态度去努力做好。

夜尊话语间羞辱的意味再明显不过，可是沈巍答应过与老夫人之间的约定，他不能说，不能让夜尊知道更多了。

夜尊于他的所有羞辱他都只能如数含泪和着血吞下肚，对于夜尊和沈巍这都是不公平，夜老夫人都占着为夜尊好的私欲，隐瞒夜尊自己未来骨肉的死刑命运，而沈巍不过是其中的一个牺牲品。

夜尊看着自己身上起伏的沈巍，这人虽然有一副天赐的漂亮身子，但却犟且无趣，究竟这么矛盾的人按理说不像是夜老夫人硬塞过来给他的妻妾。究竟是谁在撒谎。

夜尊最后还是扳着沈巍的肩，将人摁倒在红锦被里，既然这人挣扎着要怀上他的子嗣，他便顺水推舟，看看他们计划着什么秘密。

夜尊的冲撞不似他平日给人体弱的形象，而是撞得又狠又深，沈巍整个人躺在摇曳的床上像被狂风夜雨天时席卷的枝上花，一处飘零，暂不问愁。


End file.
